The University of Maryland seeks new support for Ph.D. degree granting, umbrella program in Cell and Molecular Biology, based within a long-standing interdisciplinary training program in Molecular and Cell Biology (MOCB). This program takes advantage of the enormous pool of expertise in molecular and cell biology both on campus and in affiliated Institutions in the Washington, D.C. area, including the University of Maryland Biotechnology Institute, the National Institutes of Health and Children's Hospital. Major investments in the Biosciences by the State of Maryland, the leadership of the University, and the College of Chemical and Life Sciences have resulted in a huge expansion of basic sciences at UM. This ongoing growth period has resulted in a dramatic improvement in the quality of research and teaching in basic sciences on our campus. The expansion in the number of research-oriented, well-funded faculty has raised standards for student training and recruitment. Support is requested for 2 students in year one, 4 students in year 2, 5 students in year 3, and 6 students in years four and five. Students will enter a well-structured, highly mentored program that is run by the Program Director and a Steering Committee. Students complete a stringent core curriculum in the first year, while rotating through three laboratories. They then begin their Thesis work and complete a required class in Bioethics and 4 elective credits. An Advisory committee monitors student progress throughout their enrollment. The Qualifying exam consists of a Thesis proposal and oral defense. Students are expected to attend Seminars and journal clubs and to present their work at national and international scientific meetings and to publish in high quality journals. The MOCB program and all bioscience programs at UM will be enhanced by an NIH-sponsored training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. This program will bolster efforts to continue to raise standards for training, by implementing new infrastructure and oversight, by forging more cohesive interactions with units off-campus, and by raising standards for recruitment, with particular focus on recruitment of underrepresented minorities. Graduates of our program will be well prepared to begin careers as independent scientists and contribute to society by advancing knowledge and promoting research. Our students will go on to jobs in academics, government agencies and industry and make major contributions to emerging areas of science and technology in our country.